Blue Candies
by Gettinitallandthensome
Summary: everything looked so much prettier after he ate one.


**A/N:** i am not telling you to use drugs okay i am just saying to take caution if you ever do from personal experience. Judge me as you will.

Also, i do not own dmmd though i wish i was aoba sometimes.

* * *

Where was he? Where was this again?

The lights on the ceiling were bright as hell with their blues and pinks and greens. People kept bumping into him and screaming and oh yeah he was looking for someone right?

But where was this again?

"Heh, stupid Noiz." That idiot had dragged him out of their game of Mario Kart in his room for /this/. Just because he was losing, pfft and because he supposedly knew somewhere more fun to be at on a Thursday night.

"More fun then Mario Kart. I don't think so sad man."

Crap, what was he saying. Where was he again? Shit, where was Noiz actually?

Aoba looked frantically around the crowd of people, trying to spot some form of blonde that didn't have any color of the fucking rainbow in it. Dear god, how many colors could be on someone's head at one time.

Wait, but his hair was blue so he shouldn't be talking huh. Or wait now it was pink. Or what the hell it kept changing colors in the light!

"Hahaha!" The colors looked like they were pulsing for a second. On the wall, in the sky, the colors sounded like a heartbeat. They were beginning to match the beat of the music too! Mixing together and creating a special light show just for him and him alone, how nice.

How long had it been since he had been sitting here? His head felt heavy suddenly, people's voices sounded far away, and the person sitting across from him was shaking their head from side to side rapidly. Is that what it felt like when you ate the blue candy?

Aoba wondered if the light shows were to give people who were dancing around him energy too. If the music and the lights made you want to run because he suddenly felt the need to run right now. Or move his body at least because his hands were shaking as he held them up in front of his face. He tried to steady them really he did, but the shaking only spread to arms, his shoulders. All his body, it felt as if the music was suddenly inside him, pulsing through him and holy fuck if he didn't move right now it was going to blow out through his mouth and there'd be colors on the floor!

His worry for making a mess caused him to look up. People were sweating, people were laughing. They shined under the lights that touched each other, the sounds around him becoming things he could even touch now. Everyone's faces, they looked so bright. He never noticed how people's movements were actually really slow if he took the time to look at them.

He wanted to be like that too. Slow down time and notice every little thing about himself; the idea sounded hilarious.

But wait he was looking for someone wasn't he? Who was it again?

"Aoba!"

The scream was coming from somewhere around him. His name was somewhere in the colors, yes!

"What you babbling idiot!" Maybe the colors would respond back and take him dancing tonight.

"Wha-what's wrong with you!?" The voice sounded worried, a little mad or annoyed too. There was so reason for it to get mad though, Aoba just wanted to dance. They could join in with him if they wanted to.

"Run with me! Or dance. Come on!" Aoba turned to see the color green behind him. "Let's go Noiz, come on!" His eyes felt like they couldn't open anymore. They felt like they were going to fall out of his head if the music inside him didn't get out soon.

"Did you take something?! I leave you alone for five minutes and you go get lost!"

"Shh, Shh! It was just a blue candy now shut up and dance with me!"

Aoba felt his arms go around something, hugging it tightly cause wow, the color green was actually really warm and comfy.

"You idiot! That has ecstasy in i-mm!" But the color green talked to fucking much. Maybe shutting it up with his mouth was for the best and really, he liked how the color green kissed him back.

No other color shined as bright as green did.


End file.
